1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly to an electronic device with UART and an input control method for the UART.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a server, includes a baseboard management controller (BMC), an universal asynchronous receiver/transmitter (UART), and a basic input output system (BIOS). The BMC initializes the registers of the UART. When the electronic device runs in an operation system, such as the DOS system, the registers of the UART may be used to store input from an external input device connected to the UART, such as a keyboard, through the RS232 interface of the UART. However, if the BMC is controlled to be restarted, the BMC may initialize the registers of the UART while the registers stores input from the external input device, thus may result in the registers of the UART being disordered and may further result in the electronic device being unstable.